This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for assembling a vane and platform system.
At least some known combustion turbine engines ignite a fuel-air mixture in a combustor assembly and generate a combustion gas stream that is channeled to a turbine assembly via a hot gas path. Compressed air is channeled to the combustor assembly by a compressor assembly. Combustor assemblies typically include fuel vane assemblies that facilitate fuel and air delivery to a combustion region of the combustor assembly. The turbine assembly converts the thermal energy of the combustion gas stream to mechanical energy that rotates a turbine assembly shaft. The output of the turbine assembly may be used to power a machine, for example, an electric generator or a pump.
Known vane assemblies include a plurality of components manufactured from various materials that are difficult to fabricate. One such material is a laminated ceramic matrix composite. Typically, the laminated ceramic matrix composite has variant laminate thicknesses. Consistent laminate thickness provides for efficient fuel vane assembly operation. In addition, the laminated ceramic matrix composite has a limited ability to attain a relatively small bend radius without cracking. Furthermore, coupling the airfoil slope portion of the vane to the vane platform is a difficult process. A ceramic matrix composite vane can also be difficult to inspect once the vane is installed.
Many known turbine vane assemblies include a variety of components manufactured to interface with the platforms of the gas turbine engine. A laminated ceramic matrix composite vane can be difficult to structurally attach to the platforms of the gas turbine engine if non-integral platforms are used. Interlaminar tension stresses in the fillets exist when transitioning the vane to the platforms if integral platforms are used. Furthermore, a laminated ceramic matrix composite makes controlling resonant frequencies difficult. It is important to minimize the interlaminar stresses by maintaining inplane loading wherever possible.